


till the clock runs out

by merelywren (mrflannery)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: DavidsDecember, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflannery/pseuds/merelywren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their silly domestic life, really. One little story at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. no sense of time

**Author's Note:**

> My slowly growing collection of short pieces. I wanted to give them a place of their own before they got lost in my tumblr.

“Stop it.”

It was 7 in the morning and David was curled around his pillow with Cook at his back, mouth pressed to the back of his neck and singing quietly to him. David’s bare skin was tingling from the vibrations of it. 

_“The world just disappears…”_

“Cook, I mean it.”

_“When you’re here…”_

“You’re the worst. Let me sleep.”

_“It’s zero gravity.”_

David sighed pointedly and turned more into his pillow trying to ignore the ridiculous man he shared a bed with. 

_“No, nothing brings me down–”_

“Shut. Up.”

_“When you’re around!”_

Cook was shaking his shoulders and hips trying to dance while laying down with David in his arms. It wasn’t working very well and David pressed face first into his pillow, trying not to smile like he always did when Cook got like this in the morning.

_“Woo, it’s like zero gravity!”_

Cook was humming the rest loudly right behind David’s ear, sending a shiver down his back as it curled in at the pleasant sensation. 

Cook was practically lying full on David’s back now, pressing kisses down his spine as he transferred the feel of the song right into his skin. 

David wanted his sleep, yes, but he couldn’t make himself pull away. He hasn’t pulled away from Cook’s touch in years. 

When Cook got to the small of his back he quieted down considerably and curved both arms under David’s hips and laid his cheek down on the soft dipped skin and settled the rest of his body down on David’s legs. 

_“There’s no sense of time with you and I.”_

It was quiet for a minute before David finished for him on a whisper, “It’s zero gravity.“


	2. it's lava, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: Imagine your OTP “playing the floor is lava”. Person B takes the game way too seriously.

David had been lying on the couch listening to it rain when Cook started moving furniture and pillows around and he had just closed his eyes, tuning him out.

That was until Cook climbed up on the couch and stood over David with his feet on either side of his hips. 

“Wha–”

“Archie! Get up, the floor is lava.”

Okay, _what?_

“Cook, what are you talking about?” he asked in confusion and sat up as much as he could with Cook standing above him, his hands gripping onto the man’s calves.

Cook grinned and leaned down to kiss David’s forehead, “The floor. It’s lava. Now get up.” Cook started to bounce in place, jostling David around till he started to laugh and did as the man asked. Cook lent him a hand up and he stood next to him on the couch and saw the mess that he had made of their living-room. Kitchen chairs were scattered around the room with pillows and cushions spread out in between, even Dublin’s doggie bed was out there. 

“We’re on a dangerous mission, my dear sir, and we need to head to safety in the Land of Plenty, aka The Kitchen,” Cook explained and clapped David on the back and moved around him to take a short leap to the armchair a few feet away.

David stood there watching his boyfriend in amusement as the man played his own game of _the floor is lava._ David may be the younger one in their relationship but that by no means meant that he was the childish one, and he was definitely mentioning this the next time someone made a comment about their age difference. 

David laughed and shook his head a bit, “This is what you came up with when I said to find something to entertain yourself?” Cook had been anxious all day, all week actually, with the coming release of his new album and he had been pacing around the house and bugging David at every opportunity. 

Cook turned around carefully on the step-stool he was currently on. “Yup!” he said with his goofy smile and made a _come on_ motion with his hands and David was reminded once again why he had fallen for this man in the first place. He was silly and ridiculous, and never failed to make David laugh. He brought him out of his funks when his self confidence took a dive, and he made him feel alive and carefree like he hadn’t always felt as a kid. Always trying too hard to be his best, to make the people around him proud. 

But Cook didn’t ask anything of David, didn’t expect anything but for him to be himself. And he found little ways to show David how solid his faith in him was, and how much pride he took in having him by his side. So, if this was what Cook needed to help take his mind off the nervous excitement he was feeling about his big day tomorrow, then David would gladly play along. No matter how crazy it was.

“Okay,” David nodded his head once and took the first leap.


	3. these are a few...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want a ball of fluff? Well here you go. Also, these little drabbles are not in chronological order. Just fyi. :)

It started when David's favorite blanket went missing.

He noticed it when he had gone to sit and relax on the couch with a book after Cook had left for the night, turning to grab the blanket out of the basket he kept by the side of the couch and coming up empty handed.

He spent a few minutes looking for it but it was nowhere to be found. He would have puzzled over it more had Cook not called to ask about the expiration of left over Chinese food he found in his fridge. David smiled to himself and sighed over the phone as he told Cook to play it safe by just throwing the food out and walked down the hall to his bedroom, letting his missing blanket slip from his mind.

Cook's laughter tended to take up all of David's attention in that way.

* * *

His comfy sneakers were gone the next day and his hooded sweatshirt that he favored on cold mornings the day after that. David didn't really start to panic till his pillow went missing a few days later. He had a startling moment of fear at the thought that someone was in his house stealing his things but...but the things that were missing weren't of any value. Nothing fancy or pricey, just odds and ends that only mattered to David himself.

It was as he was standing in his bedroom looking at the bare spot at the head of the bed where his pillow should be that he realized that only one person had been in his house with him in the week since his things started disappearing out from under his nose.

Why would...

David didn't let himself stop and think about it too much, simply going to the front door to slip on the first pair of shoes he came to and grabbing up his keys before leaving the house.

* * *

Cook was sitting on his couch nursing a bottle of beer and watching an old episode of _Community_ when David let himself in unannounced. Cook looked a bit startled but greeted David with a smile and a wave regardless but David barely spared him a glance as he opened up the hallway closet where Cook threw his shoes and— lo and behold; there were David's sneakers. He stood there staring at them sitting on the floor, the only neatly placed shoes in the bunch, before quietly closing the door and walking around the couch to where he knew Cook kept his own pillows and blankets that he curled up with on the couch.

And there was David's blanket. Dark blue, soft and worn through with all the use it had seen over the years, folded nicely on top of the pile. He could hear Cook talking and it registered to David that he sounded nervous but David couldn't process what he was saying, only thinking about his missing pillow and wondering...maybe...

David took off down the hall and up the stairs to Cook's room and stopped short in the doorway.

His pillow with the cream and red pinstriped case, the one he tried to take with him on all of his trips, the one he could hardly sleep without; laying flush with Cook's own at the head of his bed.

David's heart was pounding.

He wanted to laugh and cry at how silly, how  _perfect_ , those pillows looked all lovingly tucked just inches under the covers.

How— _why—_

David's mind slowly came back online as he heard Cook clear his throat behind him. He turned around and distantly noticed his hoodie hanging on a hook on the back of Cook's bathroom door.

Cook had his hands shoved into his jean pockets and was rocking on his heals, not quite meeting David's eyes.

"I had this planned better, you know?" he said quietly, looking at David finally and giving a crooked smile, still nervous. "But then I kinda went crazy and—I just thought...if your favorite things were in a different place and if that place just happened to be  _my house_  then maybe, you know, you'd want to be...here. Where those things were."

As David took in Cook's stuttered admission and what he meant, what he was really asking, he had a bizarre moment of calm; his heart slowed its pace and his mind cleared, the confusion he had been feeling melting away like butter.

"My favorite thing was already here," David said, stepping into Cook's space and touching his fingertips to his stubbled jaw. He didn't care how corny it sounded. The truth was corny sometimes and he was okay with that. Especially if it made Cook   
look the way he did in that moment.

Cook chuckled all cute-like, David's heart swelling at the sound, and leaned forward to kiss David before stopping abruptly, "Wait—just so we're clear...you know I want you to move in with me, right?"

David laughed. "Yeah, I kinda got that feeling," he said and leaned forward to press a kiss to Cook's smiling mouth.

It would feel really good, David thought, to finally have all of his favorite things under one roof.


End file.
